


Rook takes Queen

by Neyiea



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: It's a love affair that won't ever end.
Relationships: Jerome Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Rook takes Queen

Soft, dainty hands are settled upon her hips, tensing and flexing with her every movement but not making an effort to slow her or push her away. Her gaze is locked downward, one of her own hands digging into dark silky hair that she’s dreamt about winding around her fingers and pulling ever since their first meeting. The doe-eyes that she thinks so often about have remained closed ever since the young girl beneath her began to tentatively lap against her clit, demure and achingly virginal as she obediently took direction.

The pale cheeks of the face under her are already flushed, and she’s barely gotten started.

“C’mon, princess.” She grinds a little harder against the open mouth and reserved tongue which is lapping against her but not yet daring to go up inside. Manicured nails briefly dig into her hips. A sweet little nose is buried by red curls and brushes against her clit. It feels good; the slight sting, the attention, the feeling of having the most precious girl in all of Gotham laid bare beneath her. She grinds down again, harder this time, and the girl between her legs lets out a sweet little whine. “Open those eyes for me, darlin’.” Her hand winds tighter in the silky waves. “Let me see you, baby girl.”

Cheeks become redder. Dark lashes flutter open. Their gazes meet.

“That’s my good girl,” she croons, just to hear that muffled whine again. “No need to be so shy.” She grinds down a third time, even harder, rubbing her clit against the bump of that little nose, watching with a fluttering pulse as the lovely face below her sinks deeper into the pillow from the additional weight. “Wanna feel you inside me, princess.” She pulls the hair clenched in her fist, not as hard as she’d like to, not yet, and underneath her the Princess of Gotham squirms. “Put that tongue to work.”

Obedient, brave little thing that she is, the girl’s tongue finally stops teasing the rim of her wet cunt and finally begins to slide inside of her.

“That’s it, Bea.” Fuck, she feels so hot. It’s far from the most experienced oral she’s ever been given, but there was something about being Bea’s first, about riding her face, about sullying something that the whole world wanted to stay pure, that made Jay’s mind race and her blood rush and pool low in her belly. “Knew that pretty mouth of yours was made for something like this.” She bucks down, feeling more slick wet her thighs, wet her precious baby girl’s face. “Knew you’d love to get smothered between my legs. Prim, proper little girls like you ought to let loose every once in a while.” The manicured nails dig deeper into her hips, and she is dizzy at the thought that blood might be drawn. “Always so in control, always so stoic, always trying to project that air of maturity so that the vultures will take you seriously. This whole city would bend over backwards for you to cast them a second glance, but you’re here with me instead.” She saws her hips, the tongue inside of her curls, the young girl underneath of her whines and fidgets, obviously getting pleasure from giving pleasure. “Because you like having that control stripped away by me, you like being used by me. I bet you’re soaking wet just from eating me out, princess. You take it all so well.” Her breaths are getting quicker, her moves more frantic, the liquid heat inside of her almost reaching the boiling point already. She feels in control and powerful and almost painfully turned on from the mere act of sitting on her favourite girl’s face. “Wanted to watch your face as you did this, Bea, wanted to see how flushed and desperate you got for me.”

The mouth against her moves, some muffled affirmation slurring around Bea’s working tongue. Jay thinks she even hears her name being whispered, adoring and needy.

She tugs the silky hair in her fist hard.

Nails dig deeper into her hips.

Underneath her Bea lurches, mouth shifting upward, desperately licking between the folds of her labia as her weight drops again, grinding hard enough against her face that she distantly wonders if Bea can even breathe.

“Fuck, just like that, baby girl, just like that. You’re perfect, Bea. Gonna cum like this.” She’s going to ruin her princess for anyone else; mark her up and claim her; fuck her into sweet oblivion; eat her out and play with her pretty pink clit until Bea is crying overstimulated tears. Bea is such a good little girl, she’s probably never played with herself enough to have an orgasm, too tuned in to what high-society expected of a princess like her, too mindful to do anything that would go against those expectations. At least before Jay dug her nails into her and lured her closer with kisses and touches and promises.

Bea’s held herself back for her entire life, one little push—or rather, one steady hand reaching under her skirt to set her latent teenaged hormones ablaze by teasing her through her silky underwear—was all it took for her to tumble right into Jay’s waiting embrace. 

Jay lays a rough hand over one of the dainty ones clawing at her flesh and can feel Bea shudder as the tension between them winds tight. 

“I’m gonna cum with your sweet little tongue on my clit, darlin’, and after I’m gonna make you cum, too. You belong with me, Bea, you—ahh—you’ve been mine ever since— _ahh_ —” Her back starts to arc. She pulls Bea’s hair. She squeezes Bea’s fingers. Her thighs clench tighter. “Mine ever since we were up on that stage.”

Bea moans and whimpers, almost completely muted. Her head nods in fervent agreement, as much as it can anyway with so much of Jay’s weight settled against her. She shifts under Jay, nuzzling her face against her, dragging her tongue against slick, sensitive flesh. So eager to please. So eager to be claimed.

Jay cums hard, jerking against Bea’s soft mouth almost desperately as wave after wave of pleasure crashes over her. She pulls and she squeezes and she grinds, rough, because Bea wanted it rough, she wanted to be treated like she wasn’t made of glass. She liked that Jay was older and bigger and stronger and could dominate her however she chose. Liked when Jay touched her inappropriately. Liked when Jay forced her to sit in her lap so that Jay could slip one hand up her skirt while the other slipped up under her shirt and bralette, toying with her until she was flushed and squirming but not letting her baby girl cum, not yet, not until the time was right. They were a match made in heaven, really, or maybe in hell. 

Jay’s going to keep her precious girl forever.

Panting and stated, she finally lifts herself off of Bea’s face, hearing her gasp in several deep breaths and feeling something inside of her purr in satisfaction.

“Jay,” Bea whines up at her. Her nose, cheeks, mouth, and chin glimmer, all of them soaking. Her eyes are glossy, from oxygen deprivation or sweet stimulation, Jay can’t be sure, but as she smirks down at her she supposes it could be both. “Please, Jay, kiss me.”

“Such a sweet little thing,” Jay murmurs, swooping down to press a lingering kiss to Bruce’s wet, swollen mouth. She shifts downward, then, lips trailing down that pretty pink throat, over Bruce’s cute little tits, down her soft belly, to the fine patch of dark curls that are soaking, just as she’d thought they would be. “I’ve never been with anyone who begged as nicely as you,” she says, not exactly an outright lie, but more as a way to encourage Bea to continually verbalize her precious pleading. Jay loved her girl asking for things, loved that she was the only one capable of giving her what she really wanted, was going to make sure Bea never thought to look elsewhere to satisfy her needs. “My good girl, I’ll give you everything you want, baby.” She reaches up to roughly twist a firm nipple, and Bea jolts and whines.

“Jay, Jay, _please_. I need you.”

“I know you do,” Jay tells her, shallowly dragging her fingers down Bea’s wet slit. “Don’t worry, Bea, my mouth was made for this, too.” Her smirk widens as her fingers part and she ducks down to press an absurdly chaste kiss against Bea’s clit. “You’re so cute everywhere, I could look at you for ages.” She blows a rush of air against her and Bea’s hands abruptly drop into her short red hair, twisting into the strands but too polite to pull her face down. It’s almost cute, the way she’s holding herself back. It makes Jay want to tease her.

“ _Jay_.”

“Aw, baby girl, let me look at you for a while. You’re so blood-flushed, all pretty and pink down here, and so wet for me.” So wet _because_ of her, because she’d ridden Bea’s face and used Bea’s mouth and stripped away the power that she’d been born into, turning the tables on her and making her subservient for once in her life. “The way you were squirming beneath me, hmm, it makes me wonder how close you are.” She leans in, eyes moving up to lock on Bea’s pretty face. “You really seemed to get off from being put to use.”

Bea’s nails graze against her, almost as if petting her.

“That’s because it’s you,” she admits, face practically glowing.

Jay’s eyes flutter shut and she holds back a groan. What a sweet thing to say. What a hot thing to hear. She ducks down and laves her tongue against Bea’s clit while one finger shallowly breeches into her.

Bea mewls, muscles clenching tightly around Jay’s finger, hands clenching into her hair. If Jay were a little less excited, a little less emotionally attached, she might have pulled back to tell Bea that she’s as sweet as honey and tease her a little more before delving back into her. But Jay is flushed with heat, pulse fluttering at the cute sounds that Bea keeps making, and the words in her head flicker out of existence as she laps against Bea and feels her thighs begin to shake. Then she purses her lips around her clit and sucks.

Bea shrieks, crying Jay’s name desperately as she abruptly cums, the muscles of her cunt milking at Jay’s single finger as if to draw her in deeper and keep her inside. She bucks and squirms and shudders, sensitive and raw, and Jay eventually pulls away from her aching clit to nip possessive marks onto her thighs and hips before her mouth trails up further, dragging against Bruce’s soft breasts, up her neck, to her lips again.

“Thank you, Jay,” Bea tells her, thighs and arms wrapping around her and keeping her close. She presses fleeting kisses against Jay’s mouth, and Jay not-so-distantly wonders how long it would take for Bea to be ready for more. Jay doesn’t have any toys with her yet, but she’s got a few ideas of what they can do next. “Thank you for making me feel so good.”

“Oh, princess, it was my pleasure,” she croons, she turns Bea’s quick kisses into one that lingers, licking into her mouth and subsequently making Bea taste herself. Bea makes a soft sound and grips at her tighter. It’s hot. It makes the apex of Jay’s thighs ache. It makes her want Bea even more. “I promise I’ll always make you feel good, darlin’. I’ll give you everything you need.” She envelopes the young girl in her arms, fingers toying with that silky hair again. “No one could ever make you feel the way that I do.”

Bea nuzzles her hot face against Jay’s cheek, so sweetly affectionate that it makes Jay want to dote on her until she screams.

“I know, Jay, I know.”


End file.
